


Talk to Me - Nick Amaro

by Sherrykinss



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss
Summary: Nick coming home after a long and exhausting day at the precinct.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Reader, Nick Amaro/You
Kudos: 7





	Talk to Me - Nick Amaro

Another rough night at the precinct. Nick was exhausted and after that argument with Liv, he just wanted to go home, shower and just sleep away the aggravation. Nick thought going home would help him escape, but what he didn’t know was that Liv had made a phone call to his girlfriend.

“He was really upset when he left, just check up on him for me, will you?” Liv asked through the phone. She could tell by the exasperation in her voice that the argument didn’t end so well. Given Nick’s temper and stubbornness, he wasn’t going to be over till possibly the next morning. She was always right.

Nick entered the house and kicked his shoes off as he grumbled under his breath. The slam of the door was enough to make her tense up.

“Nick?” She called out from the living room.

When he didn’t answer, she got up from the couch and wrapped the blanket she had over her, around her shoulders.

“Nicky?” She called out again, just as he turned the corner, almost bumping into her.

“Hey,” He curtly, but softly greeted her.

He loosened the tie around his neck and stripped off his jacket and blazer. She could tell how tired he was by the way he gazed down at her with hooded eyes.

“You hungry? Want me to whip something up for you?” She asked.

He tossed his outerwear onto a nearby chair and ran his fingers through his dark curls.

“No. I’m tired, just want to go to bed.” He sighed and shook his head.

She nodded and watched him walk up the stairs. She sighed and gathered her thoughts before heading up the stairs as well. She walked in on him changing out of his clothes. She leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms.

“How are you doing?” She carefully asked.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Liv called?” He assumed.

He tossed his tie onto the dresser. He balled his dress shirt and threw it aside.

“She was just worried…” She softly said.

“Look, I don’t want to talk about it. And she doesn’t need to call you every time we have a disagreement.” He defensively said.

His furrowed brows and the tension in his voice was a telling sign of him getting worked up again.

“Babe, she was concerned with the way you left. You know you can talk to me with anything.” She approached him with opened arms.

He groaned and rolled his eyes, taking a step back from her, refusing her embrace. She dropped her arms back to her side. The rejection was upsetting, but it wasn’t something new. Nick had a way of pushing people away when he’s upset or angry. His pulse raced as his mind replayed the argument. The agitation was building up again, despite his exhaustion.

“Don’t…” He held his hand out to stop her from asking any more questions.

“Nick… I just want to help. I know you’re hurting.” She quietly said, her eyes soften into a warm gaze.

“Can you just stop?” He shouted. His glare was sharp and cold.

She gasped and flinched at the volume of his voice. She bit the inside of her cheek and took a deep breath. He realized how loud his outburst was and sighed regretfully. He rested his hands on his hips and took a moment to calm down.

“Look, what do you want me to say?” He defensively asked. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

“I want you to talk to me! That’s all I want!” She exclaimed.

“Yeah, like this? Like how we’re talking right now?” He shouted, veins popping from the side of his neck.

“No! That’s not what I meant! I just want us to be open-” She argued, but Nick interrupted her.

“Look! I’m tired. I just want to sleep!” He argued back, his face flushed with agitation.

“Fine! That’s fine. Go ahead, go shower.” She gave up. Her head shook in discontentment, he always had a way of making her feel guilty for trying to help.

He rolled his eyes and headed straight to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind. She sank onto the bed and swallowed the lump in her throat. Once she drew a deep breath, that’s when all the tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. Her hands trembled from the rush of adrenaline, the anger coursing through her veins. Her body shook as she fought to suppress her sobs. She could hear the water run in the bathroom, so she slipped under the covers and pulled the sheets up to her neck.

Tears soaked into the pillow cover. This wasn’t how she planned to confront him. She wished he trusted her enough to be vulnerable and talk about his feelings with her. But he had always kept his feelings and fears locked away. She understood that he didn’t want to bring the stress back home, but she didn’t want him to bear all of that alone. She could see how much the stress was eating away his heart, yet he completely closed her off from him.

All she wanted to do was work things out with him. She just needed some time to string her thoughts into coherent sentences. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the water stop and the sound of the curtains sliding along the bar. She heard the door open and quickly wiped her tears away with the back of her hands. She listened to his footsteps, and sat up when she heard him walk towards the door.

“Nick…” She softly called out.

He turned around, dressed in his pjs. “I’ll take the couch tonight.” He quietly said.

“Don’t… Stay.” She bit her lip and stared down at the edge of the bed.

He reluctantly approached the bed, and slipped under the covers. He pulled the covers up to his chest and settled in. She laid back down and tensely stared at the ceiling. The tension between them was not as stiff as before, but she didn’t want to go to bed without him there. The shower was exactly what he needed to soothe his boiling anger. Now that he was calmer, he regretted raising his voice at her. 

His hand slowly moved underneath the covers, toward her hand. His fingers laced with hers and he snuck a glance at her. She was still hurt from the fight, but her heart still skipped a bit the moment his fingers brushed against her skin. His thumb caressed the surface of her hand. She gently squeezed his hand and glanced over. He turned to his side and moved closer. His arm snaked over her stomach and pulled her close.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered as he buried his face in her neck. “I hate fighting with you.” He continued and pressed a kiss against her warm neck. His arms pulled her closer and snuggled closer.

“Let’s talk about it in the morning?” He asked. It was all she wanted, so she nodded and turned her head to face him.

“I’d like that.” She whispered back.

He nodded and nudged her cheek with the tip of his nose and closed his eyes. She was glad they weren’t going to bed angry. She fell asleep in peace, awaiting for the next morning to come.


End file.
